twilight_town_people_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Games Portal Magic
With these monsters invading the gateways used by portals are becoming unstable, our free costs have gone untouched for too long and now the journey is becoming treacherous and we are needing to expend more mana to prevent us from simply falling into the void. With that said, this is the new portal magic abilities. ' ' REQUIREMENTS To learn how to use portal magic there are several key things you require, as always you shall require a teacher, but now with the gateways unstable you must have the ability and a large quantity of experience with teleportation for it to work, otherwise you would now fail to account for the movement of the planet and be sent into space. Finally you need to have been to another planet or reality or dimension STAGE 1 It takes the average person 10 lessons to be taught this first stage You can create portals between to places that you have been to before, these portals are expensive and cost 100 mana to open and 50 mana every time someone goes through, and the mana cost of any spells that go through (Say I shoot a fireball for 1/1000th of my mana if I send it through a portal then I take the cost for casting then I take 50 + 1/1000 of my mana for sending, if you shoot the same spell through my portal I still take the same 50 + 1/1000 for it traveling through). These portals can not be smaller than 2 by 2 and any larger than 5 by 5 and all mana costs are represented at their 2 by 2 costs so remember to add the extra area of the others when you size up, I ain’t doing that math. To progress to stage two you need to spend 5 days training with portals non stop and spend 83520 mana through portals, or casting a 50 mana spell through a portal every 5 seconds with only 4 total hours rest STAGE 2 Must of spent 2 months OOC with the magic and 1 months in char time After training your body to become accustomed to using portals with low mana you have gained more control over them and found a way to lower to cost to open them, the portals now cost less mana to open to the point where it costs 60 mana to open one and 40 mana when things travel through them, the cost to send a spell through is now 35 but you still have to spend the mana cost of that spell. With grator control over the mana you can lock the portals so that anyone that is not thinking a passcode when the attempt to enter, will simply walk through it, the cost for creating these portals is 75 mana +5 for each letter or number in the password and it costs 50 mana to traverse them, spells cost 75 mana + cost to go through as the magic from the portal has to seek out the casters memory, this also is the case for ranged attacks. To progress to stage three you need to teach someone the basics of portal magic, the experience gained through telling someone how to do it and the questions they will ask activates hidden knowledge that shows you have to advance. You also need to have a understanding someway to categorize X Y and Z coordinates through space and also have a way to give dimensions their own unique code STAGE 3 Must of spent 4 months OOC time with the magic and 2 months in char time Now that you have spent intimate time with this magic learning it thorolly in a way that can not be done without the goal of teaching another and they have countered your teachings with questions about how it works, you will have found a way to combine inter-galactic and dimensional location references with portal travel, letting you spent 1/8th (Min 100) of your mana to create a temporary portal to another place or your entire filled mana pool (Min 800) to create a permanent one, It would be recommended to use runes to lower the minimum cost of these if your mana pool is not large enough, but they will still take 1/8th and the entire pool respectfully no matter what is done. Up until now creating a portal any smaller than 2 by 2 and any larger than 5 by 5 would've been impossible as stated in Stage one, whilst making portals larger is still outside the reach of you at Stage three, you are now able to make them smaller therefore lowering the mana cost, prices listed are for 2 by 2 sizes 1 by 1 is a ¼ of the size and that is represented in the cost with it being divided by four, the mana cost of the spell that goes through is again, un altered , the smallest portals you can make are ¼ by ¼ and so costs are the same for a 1 by 1 divided by eight. To progress to stage four you have to either kill the one that taught you the magic, or witness the death of everyone you care about, and it must be a significant bond with both of them, if there is no real emotional attachment it will not activate, the emotion should be strong enough to change how you view the world and make you want to either never want to kill again, or hunt down the one that killed ones you care about/forced you to kill your beloved teacher STAGE 4 Must of spent 6 months OOC time with the magic and at least 3 months in char time Currently Stage four is simply a theory no-one has achieved it yet due to the ghastly requirements for it to be achieved and the fact that if you are attempting to get it then the bend is often not strong enough, noted below are the powers that are thought to be gained with the final gate way being a portal that leads in between afterlives and bind their body, soul and mind to that place. Large Portals The final gateway ' ' Still To Be Assigned Summoning Portals Splitting Portals Dimension Barrier Breaker